Kissed to death
by Mrs.VampirexXxFTSKxXx1203
Summary: CHECK IT OUT! PLAESE SEND ME A MESSESEG TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE ON!
1. Chapter1: the beginnig

Today's Sunday. The day that I dread the most out of weekdays.

This day was the 'Lets make friends' date day. This day had come for three years and I still couldn't get a hold of myself.

I was pacing in my room thinking to myself I can do this, I can do this, I can....Who am I kidding I can't do this. I never could.

Since my parents have died I've gotten less and less detached with people.

There was a knock on my door.

"What?!" I said frustrated and annoyed.

"They'll be here," Amie was interrupted by the doorbell "Shell!"

I'd been living with my Aunt Amie for two years know. My mom wrote her will early and it said when I die I want my sister Amie to get custody of my child Shelby Michelle McWitt.

"I'm not coming out of my room so don't try!" I yelled to Amie.

"Last door on the left." I heard Amie's muffled voice say. Next thing I know their at my door.

"Shell?" A lovely male voice said.

I opened the door slightly.

"Amie told me alot about you guys." I said in a rushed breath.

"Same with you." He said with a grin on his face.

"Warren is it ? You have a sister Niki, right."

"Yah, That's my name and my sister."

Then out of nowhere a girl's voice said,"Hi!" Her voice was surprising, soft but loud.

"Hi Niki right?" I said still behind the door.

"Yah. I'm guessing you liked to be called shell?" Niki asked in a polite tone.

"Yah, even though it's a thing you can find on the beach." I said.

We all laughed.

Then I thought they seemed really nice. I decided that I would come out and talk to them face to face.

"Hold on a second." I said while closing my eyes.

I shut the door. Took a deep breath and opened the door.

I saw there faces more clearly know and I stared for a long time.

Didn't mean to but, I did.

Warren and Niki were the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

I gave Warren a quick look he wore worn skinny jeans, a yellow flannel shirt, and a black skull cap.

I thought to myself but yet so clean cut. Right before I take my eyes off of him I notice his eyes.

That clear blue color. Just like my dad's eyes.

Then I looked at niki, the complete opposite of Warren. She had light brown hair and the lightest green eyes.

When I came back to reality Warrens eyes were on the floor.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to freak you out but your eyes reminds me so much of my Dad's."

"He's alright Shell. Don't worry." Niki said with a smile.

***

"We just moved here from the east cost. New York to be exact." Warren stated.

"Wow! I lived on the east coast to. New jersey."

We were all eating dinner. Amie prepared a dinner she would never make on a weekday.

"So Shell why are you living here with Amie?" Warren asked.

Amie looked at me with a panic stricken glare.

I smiled to let her know it was ok.

"My parents were killed the day I graduated eighth grade. The funny thing was they didn't notice anything until the third day after they were dead. Two bite marks exactly two inches apart."

Warrens face was neutral I didn't get a sorry or anything. Nothing.

I was hurt.

A half-an-hour later they were gone. Amie and I were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"He had eyes just like dad. Just like his."

Amie had just ignored what I had just said. Amie never liked to think about her dead sister and brother in law, my parents.

At that Amie and I finished cleaning and went to bed.

I went to sleep thinking of how tomorrow would go for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidding

Warren has been on my mind ever since last night. His pale skin, sapphire blue eyes. But there were questions to, so many. Like why wasn't he in school today? I was really looking forward to seeing my new friends today. When the begining of the morning i had study hall. Still no sight of warren and niki. Once i walked in that door, for that class i was relived to see warren and niki there. Niki nudged Warren and he looked. I waved happy to see them.

"Hey." i said while sitting down infront of them.

"Hey, i was wondering if you wanted to come to this party we were throughing." Warren looked at niki funny. He looked at her like if i came i'd ruin everything.

"Sure if thats ok with warren?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. I have no problem with confonting people like that, even if i barley know them.

"Sure, it's alright with me shell." Warren said with a dazzaling smile on his face. I couldnt help but smile back at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." Warren said, then walked out of study hall. It really confused me. Nothing about this boy was easy to figure out.

"Whats his deal?" I asked niki. She shrugged while still looking down at her homework.

I sat there for awhile thinking, while would warren want to pick me up? We barley even know each other. But part of me was happy. School was over quickly. But 7:30 came to slowly. Amie was happy that i was finally going to a party.

"Your going to a party thats great!" Amie said with the hugest smile on her face.

"I never said thanks, so thanks." She hugged me with so much force that i almost fell on the couch. But i was glad to finally see her happy.


	3. Chapter 3:Party time not!

While waiting for warren i maneged to get alot of things done. Like, doing the laundry and putting the clothes away. When i go thru with everything it was 7:30 and what perfect timing i have made it out to the livingroom right when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled. I ran to the door like it was life or death. I was dissapointed when i answered the door. It was amie's boyfriend ryan.

"Hey, shelby is your aunt home?" Ryan asked. Ryan's a nice guy, but with me nice finish last. He **_Ok_** looking, he has short brown hair sorta spiked, blue eyes and is an inch sorter than me but so is my aunt.

"Yah, come in." I said. I sat back down on the couch. Waited. Ten minutes later the door bell rang again. This time i didnt run to the door like it was death. This time it was warren.

"Come on lets go." Warren said. He's late and he's telling me to come on, but when i looked passed him there was a yellow corvet parked at the curb. It sure as hell wasnt ryan's.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked ryan.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell amie that i left?"

"Sure." He said goodbye and I shut the door. when we were outside i asked warren the question thats been on my mind.

"Is that your corvet?" I asked stupidly. Of, course it was his, whos elses would it have been.

"Yah it's mine, got it two years ago." He said looking me straight in the eye. My mind wasnt on the party at this point, it was only on him. But my thought was interrupted by warren.

"Come on niki's going to be pissed if were not there."

"Alright!" I said while getting into the car. He got into the car pretty fast, he was just standind next to me. When i shut the door warren started the engiene then for my likings, hit the gas a little to hard. Half way down the road he turned to me.

"I truly am sorry about your parents. Must have been hard for you." He said sincerley. I gave him a tiny smile. Nice to hear that from a guy that looks as cold as him.

We were quiet most of the ride. I enjoyed the quiet but it was to much for me. I was thinking about this book i had just finished reading. It was about vampires. So i asked him the stupidist question that i could ask someone.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked him. He didnt look at me when he answered.

"Yes i do. Do you?"

"Sota, ok maybe." I said with a tiny laugh. But why would warren believe such a thing. I mean i believe to the fullest i can. We were there with in minutes. I got out to face this huge house. I just stared, amazed. Then i heard a voice of as man and a women. Thats when two very young looking people came into my view. On very much looked like niki and the othe very much like warren.

"Warren arent you going to introduce us to your friend?" The Lady said. The man was close behind her.

"Mom this is Shelby but she like to be called shell." Warren said.

She extended her hand out to me, i put my hand in hers.

"Nice to met you shell, im warrens mom you can just call me lisa." She said in that elegant voice just like warren's.

"Nice to met you." I said

"This is Richard, my dad." Warren said.

It looked like there was no party, in fact there wasnt. Maybe Warren had something planned for tonight. Maybe it was something good, i dont know. But what happened next was not what i expected for him to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Kissed

When we went inside warren took me straight to his room. I thought it was just a little wierd. The walls in his room were filled with pictures, beautiful pictures. While i was looking at the pictures there was a faint click behind me. I slowly turn around, and theres warren with a camera in his hand.

"There beautiful." I said to him. I totally didnt even mind him taking that picture.

"Thanks, i love photography. It's my biggest hobby," He said with a smile on his face."That picture of you is going to turn out beautiful."

"No it's not, im not photogenic." I said supriesed by that comment. It's the full honest truth. Whenever my parents were taking family pics i used to hide behind my father. But what's with this im mister mean to mister i-think-shell-pretty? Did he really think that or was he just using me? Like i said this boy has many confusing elements to him.

"Yes it is look." He came over and stood shoulder to shoulder with me. It was an ok picture of me, but it was in some way a beautiful. Then i lost my train of thought. Warren was standing so close to me, and whatever colonge he was wearing smelled good.

He turned to me and but his hand on my cheeck. For some reason put my hand on top of his.

And then he kissed me. I have never had someone kiss me like that before. It was like, someone that loved me was kissing me, no actually it was more than that. I cant explain it!

He was looking at me know, while shaking me. Must of been in a daze.

"Shelby!" He shouted.

"Yah?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Did you just hear what i just said?"

"Not at all warren."

"I said i love you shell." Was i imagining his lips moving and saying this. I couldnt believe it.

"What?" i asked stupidly of course i just heard what he said! He love's me that's what he said.

"I love you shell, tell me you love me too." I just stared at him. I couldnt processes that throught my mind. This beautiful boy is saying that he **_LOVES_** a girl **_LIKE ME?_** I had to say something. Nothing came to mind.

"Really?" Was all i could say.

"Yah shell i do." How can i not believe him. Imagining his eyes full of hurt when i say i dont love him back, was horrifing to me. He's a guy i met a day ago and he is now saying that he loves me? i just couldnt believe it.

"What if i told you i think of you just as a friend."

"I'd be really diappionted, how 'bout you think about it till tomorrow then tell me at school?" He asked, with that hurt in his eyes that i was afraid of. If i just knew him longer maybe i would say that i love him, it's just a matter of time.

After all this i couldnt think straight, Warren drove me home without saying anything. When i got home I thought long and hard about this. i didnt get much thinking done cause i had fell asleep.

Who knows whats going to happen?


	5. Chapter 5: Secret that were told

Today little did i know that my friends were going to share secrets with me, important secrets that i wouldnt believe. School was all were it started.

"Hey." Warren said slipping his hand into mine. It felt kind of akward having his cold hand in my warm hand, but after a while i got used to it.

"Hey, look im still confused about yesterday." I said slipping it into the casual conversation. He just looked at the top of my head. Warren's a whole 5 inches taller than me.

"Ok, you know what i think. Here i brought you this just in case you didnt have breakfast." Warren handed me a bagel. I didnt have breakfast this morning so i'm happy to have him there. I unwrapped the bgel with my free hand, not knowing that, that's the bagel that was going to knock me out later.

Ten minutes later that's when i found out. I was aware of everything around me cold ahnd slipping under my waist, wind thru my hair. I just couldnt bring myself to wake up.

I dont know how long it took for me to get up, but i woke up and wasnt in school anymore, i knew exactly were i was. Warren and niki's house specifically warrens room.

"Why am i here warren?" I asked to a figure sitting in the corner knowing it was him.

"I have to tell you something shell and dont laugh." Warren said, without looking at me. He did take my hand again though.

"What?" Im confused why would i laugh?

"You believe in vampires right?"

"Sorta, why?" Im still confused.

"Im a vampire."

"So i'am i." I heard a distance voice yell. Niki i thought.

How can i beleive him, is this all bullshit or what? First he tells me he loves me, then he's tells me that he's a vampire? Nah, i didnt believe a single word.

"No, you dont really love me do ya?" i asked with tears filling my eyes. I really fell for this guy. i cant believe myself.

I let my hand loosen in his and i ran out of that place, all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6: Half and Half

When i walked throught the door i found a note on the kitchen counter it said:

**_Shell,_**

**_Im at ryans be back soon_**

**_-Amie_**

Great,i was alone. When i'm alone i tend to over think things, but this time i was glad that i was alone. I turned on the TV immediatly. While watching Mythbusters _**(Yah i watch that show)**_ I came up with this great idea. If warren was really a vampire, he drinks blood. Why not try. i really dont want to hurt this guy any more just cause of this silly thing. When i found my cell i dialed his number.

"Hello?" A sweet, smooth voice answered. his voice had a hint of sad to it.

"Hey warren." I said, sorta sad to hear him sad.

"Shell?" He said, his voice brightening at the sound of my name.

"Yah it's me you want to come over?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, i'll be ther in a few." I sorta smiled at that.

I had the perfect plan, since i know he'd be here in less that a minute. I got everything ready, dropped a glass on the ground and waited for the doorbell to ring.

**_DING-DONG!_**

I walked to the door calmly. when i opened the door, there he was with a big smile on his face. He kissed me right in the doorway.

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the glass on the floor.

"Do you want help cleaning that?" He asked. Perfect, he fell for it.

"Yah that would be great."

Half way into the cleaning, i put a big gash into my hand. I saw warren look up, his eyes big.

"Your bleading." he stated the obvis. Next thing i knew i was pinned to the floor with warren on top of me.

"Your eyes are red." I said while looking into his eyes once brilliant blue are now a deep ruby red.

"That means im thirsty." He said looking back into to my normal coffe brown eyes.

"Go ahead by no means."

His head moved over to my hand, his cold lips touched my hand. His toungue licking the blood off the suface. His lips stayed there for minutes. Then with no warning i passed out.

I didnt relize what was happening. When i woke up though, it was all clear. Warren was a vampire.

"Shell did warren hurt you?" It was niki, sitting in the chair next to the bed i was in.

"No, he just helped me clean a cut."

"I know that's a lie shell, warren sucked half your blood out of you." Niki said looking down at her pants.

"Oh, maybe that explains why i passed out."

"Why did you let him do that."

"I just really wanted to believe him."

"Well he went to new jersey, to your old house." Niki said.

I had to get out of here, but i needed the blood. Warren ran away to New Jersey cause he was afraid that i was dead, and he was the merderer. I got to find him.


	7. Chapter 7: FOUND!

Brielle wasnt that far away from Newark airport. We had no clue were he'd be, but we figured he'd be some were significant to me.

When we finally got to brielle we cheacked everywhere. Not at me house, not anywhere. I couldnt think, i give up.

"Come on we didnt think of everything yet." Niki was pleading me.

"I cant, I just cant." I said. Im not a giver-upper but this, I couldnt handel. A guy, i just met, ran away because of me. ME!

"Look at me shell, you are not going to give up, my brother loves you. You cant do this to me, to warren." Niki said. I guess she was right. I took a deep breath, and suddenly i got an idea.

"My parents grave." I said in realization. It had everthing there my parents picture, information. Just then niki filled me in with an important piece of info.

"You know that warren knew you before he met you." niki stated

"What are you talking about?" I asked that sounded completely.

"Well, since were, not you know, not normal, lets say we come with powers and warren knows what people are like before they even meet."

"Oh." Was all I maneged to get out.

"Come on lets go to the graveyard." Niki said.

I wasnt so happy about this but it's what i had to do.

**********

He was there, just sitting there. It mad me sad. I couldnt stand it, i tried going back niki didnt let me go. I turned and headed toward warren. I moved to the side of him, he didnt move and inch. At that point i just lost it seeing my mom and dad's faces for the time in two years. I just lost it. I crumpled to the ground besides him, and that's when he looked. I felt his cold hands lift my soulders so that my head was on his head.

"You know you look most like your mom?" Warren said in a gental voice. That made me stop crying a little bit.

"Yah alot of people told me that." I said. Some people said that we looked liked twins.

"I'm sorry about the blood sucking."

"Hey, im just glad we found you." I said and gave him a little hug but then he took my face and he kissed me. I've missed this so much.

"I love you so much dont ever do that to me again." I said without hetation.


	8. Chapter 8: Killings

Something was changed. I couldnt figure out what. When i got home Amie was reading the newspaper. Odd I thought to myself.

"Hey your back!" Amie said, while giving me a hug.

"And your reading the paper." I state causally.

"Yah, so.... is there a law against reading the paper?" I think something's wrong, Amie never snaps at me like that.

"Well you just never read it."

"Oh, well today was one of those days." Amie said, cooling down a little bit.

"Are you ok? I'm not kidding."

"Yah im fine. Oh, look at that it's five o'clock, i have to go over to Ryan's."

Amie goes off into her room without saying anything. I sat down right were amie had been a minute ago.

The paper's headline read: _**2 Teens killed. **_Just then there was a frantic knock on the door. It scared me what if i was the next victum.

I walk to the door, I'm prepared with a knife in hand. Luckly when i open the door it's warren.

"Did you read the paper?" Warren asked me.

"Yes, come in and we'll talk about this."

I could tell that warren was a bundel of nerves.

"What did you here about this?"

"That two teens killed."

"And what does it say under that?" Warren asked me in a sweet vioce that at that moment I was suprised to hear.

"It say that a fanged animal killed both the boys."

Warren just looked at me with shame in his eyes. Shame that his kind had killed someone like me.

"Oh, warren. Done be worried. I love you know matter what happens." He still didnt seem to understand. Or it was me that didnt understand.

"You dont understand shell. Vampires killed these two boys. Humans like you."

"Yes i know. What's your point?" I asked perplexed.

"They can kill the most thing valuable thing to me right now. You" Ok, i guess i get it now.

"Ok, so let me get this sraight? They might kill me next?"

"Yah, basically." Warren says smoothly. Looking me straight in the eyes to tell me he's not lyying.

I get up and take his hand in mine. If i do die i want him to remember me and i want to remember him.

"Take me anywhere." I say. I figured if these vampires are going to kill me, I should spend the time I want it.

"What?" He was satnding now.

"You know what I have..." I didnt even have to say anything. Once we in the room Warren took off his shirt.

Loads of scars covered his skin. I stared at the scars closley. They made him who he is.

He took my chin in his hand and said something that will make me cry forever "You make me who I am, not these scares. You."

That alone made me cry. He's the only one that makes me cry like this.

The next thing i know is that were both on the bed just laying there and talking.

"Hey you want to know a secret?" I ask warren.

"Sure unless it deals with previous boyfriends." I smiled at that.

"Acually i've never had a boyfriend before you."

"You want to know the story behind the scars?" Warren asked me. I cant help to just stare at him.

" I had just turned sixteen and my family decided to take me out. We all knew that there were killings in that area but we decided to go anyways. So as we're walking to the diner we alway's have our birthday dinner in, and next thing you know were being attacked. "

"Oh," That's all I could say.

"You know you dont have to feel sorry for me."

"Why?" I said with a yawn. I was getting tired. I looked over at the clock next to my bed and it read, 1:24 a.m.

"Because there's nothing to be sorry about I am who I am, it's over with."

"Ok" I say slowly driffting into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Here we go again

My dreams never scare me like this. This one though, was the worst nightmare I ever had.

_I** lay there dying. The world around me seems to grow cold. Cold hands slip around me, bit i dont have the stength to see who it is.**_

_**"Warren?" I asked. **_

_**"Yah, shell?" He answers in that sweet voice**_

_**"Im dying, are you going to save me?" I asked trembling.**_

_**"There's nothing I can do shell, but let you be born again."**_

_**Im dead now and there's nothing warren can do.....**_

I awake screaming. I don't see warren anywere. I call warrens cell. No answer.

******

The next day I went to school in a daze. When i went to homeroom warren was there. I was so mad that i couldnt bring myself to say anything to him.

Lunch, what a dread this is going to be.

"Shell! wait up!" I had to stop, whenever I hear that voice it's hard to resist.

"Were did you go last night?" I asked anger leaking into my voice.

"I cant explain." Warren said looking me in the eyes.

"Well try! I was freaked, you didn't leave note or anything! I at least deserve an explanation." The lunchroom got completely quiet. I hadn't realized that i was screaming.

"Would you calm down! You kneed to understand somet hings i cant tell you!" Warren said in a stern but calm voice.

"OK, just tell me something i can know." I look at warren with pleading eyes.

"Fine, fallow me." Warren takes my hand and guides me toward the front doors of the school.

"Oh, no warren i cant leave like this! I really cant afford to leave."

"If you really want to know you'll come with me."

Amie would kill me if she ever knew that i did this. Yet i needed to know why the hell he left me like that last night.

"Fine."

*******

We ended up at warrens house. My mind was realling from everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. The dreams and the newborns. I just couldn't process it all. When we walk in to the house everyone's there, looking like they were waiting for warren to come home.

"Sweetie," Warrens' mother said

"Mom, I really have to do this. I cant keep it a secret from the one in danger." I saw Warrens' mother face expression change.

"It's not up to me right now. Ask your father." They both looked at warrens' dad. He was standing in a corner looking out a window.

"Dad? You heard me. What do you think?"

"You know what i think son. I don't think you should put a innocent human in danger, but she has a right to know. Tell her." Never once did he turn around.

I sat down, already thinking the worst.

"Shell, there are vampires' out to get you because of me. What did you dream about, last night when i left?" Warren said expecting to know what i was going to say.

"I was dying and you were there and you said that there was nothing you can do, that i was going to be born again," He looked down at the rug."Warren what does it mean?"

He didnt answer at first. I had to force it out of him.

"Warren whats going on!?"I say a little more forcefully this time.

This time he looked up, slowly walked over to me and just nelt dowm in front of me.

"So?" I just stare at him while he just sits there.

"You are highly wanted, killed. The newborns were tranded by something that knew you. Wants you to be with them. You have to stay here tonight. It's way to dangerous at your aunts house."

"Let me just call her, and tell her that im staying here." I say. Warren digs around in his pocket and comes out with a phone.

"Thank you." I whisper and walk off into the nearest room.

I couldnt process anything that warren said, let alone talk to amie.

Well what can go wrong tonight?


	10. Chapter 10: Doors

********

When I called the house ther was nobody there. Our answering machine picked up.

**_Answering machine: Hey you've reached Amie and shell so you know what do at the beep. I sure hope so! bye! BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP_!**

"Hey amie it's me shell i just wanted to let you know that im staying over at warresn tonight. Do me a favor," My voice crackes and a tear drips down cheek "keep yourself safe. Alright? Promise me that. Ok bye."

I hung up the phone tired after a long day of emotions.

"Hey." Warren says. I can feel his chin reasting on my head.

"This is scary," I say while turning to meet warrens' eyes with mine. "The nightmare and the newborns in the same week. You telling me vampires want to kill me. Im really scarred."

"Dont worry, my family is by your side the whole way. Dont worry." Warren says'.

Warren kisses me and when i look into his eyes that have that glitter of hope in them that i want to have in mine.

********

When I slip into bed that night, i fall asleep really quickly.

Deep sleep takes over.

_**Two doors lined the white hall that I stand in.**_

_**I open the first one with a shaky hand. It's me and warren. With a child.**_

**_When I look at myself i realize that i'm heavly bleeding from the neck._**

**_I quickly shut the door._**

**_On to the next one._**

**_This ones no better._**

**_It's my parents, all kinds of different things, memories with me and thier past._**

**_I cant stand this any more. I start running, that leads me nowhere but blindness. _**

**_Then it hits me, im bleeding from every pore in my body...._**

I awake in a cold sweat. I run to the nearest bathroom and puke. I can feel another person present.

"It's ok shell im here." Warren said while pulling me up into a hug.

**********

Warren led me downstairs. What did this dream mean? My head was spinning, nothing came to mind.

"Shell I need to know what the dream was about. This may be connected with the vampire is trying to get you."

I lay down on the couch thinking of everything possible at the moment. I take a deeep breath and start talking.

"Well, there were doors, two doors and in the first one was me and you with a child. I was sorta bleeding from the neck like someone had bitten me. then there was the second door. That really wasnt any better than the first," I look down at my hands, avioding warrens eyes."Was my parents, just memories with me and thier past. Then i was bleeding from every pore in my body."

Warren looked confused a little bit. "What if the vampire that's trying to get to you by dreams, cuz you cant possibly know your parents childhood and teen years."

Warren had a point, how could I know that.

"Yah, but here's the question how could the vampire possibly know my mom and dad's past and get into my dreams?"

"Well vampires can cumunicate through telepathy. Send thoughts to person. They could also send dreams, short little memorie movies to humans."

"Oh, well what about the other part knowing my past?"

"Shell I really dont know about this part. I cant really give you an answer."

I dont know seemed to be the key word to day. I let my mind wonder to the question that was pondering in the back of my mind, will I ever be safe?


	11. Chapter 11: New Kids

I always thought that algebra was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me, but I just guess that god wanted it to get worst for me.

"Quiet down everyone," Our algebra teacher, Mr. Floyd said " We have two new kids here today, there names are Micheal and Trent Reading."

They both looked very quiet, Trent had black hair and light green eyes, Micheal looked like my mom, alot like my mom, coffee brown eyes and light brown hair.

Niki slid a pice of paper under my arm. It said one simple word. **_VAMPIRES_**

I wrote: **_I KNOW!!!!! I remembered when told me that you guys were vampires. Thats how I knew._**

"Ms. St. Vincent and Ms. McWitt can you two come see me."

Niki and I walk up to Mr. Floyd expecting a detention or something. It was way worse.

"Will you two show these two around?"

"Sure." Niki and I say at the same time.

*******

"Warren!" I yelled down the hallway toward warrens locker.

"Hey what's up," I could tell that he senced that there was something wrong. "What's the mater shell?"

"Shelby!" I heard a distance voice yell. When I turn to see who it is im suprised that he got away from niki.

"Shell who is that?" Warren asked.

At that point Mike had already reached were warren and I were standing.

"Mike this is Warren, Niki's brother."

"Nice to met you warren." Mike said while extending a very pale arm out to Warren.

Warren reluctantly put his hand in Mike's. A sparkle of hatred flickered in Warrens eyes.

"What is it mike?" I asked sternly.

"I dont know just came to find you."

"Can I talk to Warren alone for a second?"

"Yah go ahead, by all means." Mike talkes a step back leaving enough space for Warren and I to talk.

"He's..." I start to tell him but he cuts me off.

"I know."

"Do you think?"

"Maybe, just the fact that he's the only other vampire in the whole school besides me and niki..." This time it was my turn to cut him off

"There's his brother too, Trent. He's the one with niki."

"Oh, well, ok." At that point Warren looked so intent on thinking about this that he looked like a greek god.

*******

"I think i figured it out." Warren said. It was after school and most of the kids had some kind of practice. Warren and I were sitting in his car just talking.

"Really?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yah, do you remember the killings a couple of months ago?" He asked me with a serious face on.

"You think that Mike and Trent were the teens killed by the 'fanged animal'?"

"Yah, Uh, Shell." Warren pointed to the window.

It was Mike and Trent.

"Hey." Mike said.

"Stop hitting on her Mike, she obviously has a boyfriend." Trent said while gestering to Warren.

"What's Up?"

"Can we talk to you and Warren?" Mike asked.

"Yah." Warren and I say at the same time.

"Get in." Warren said.

This is were everything starts to unfold.


	12. Chapter 12: Unfolded

Sitting under the oak tree in Warren's backyard with Trent and Mike felt wierd, knowing they were vampires and all.

"What is it." I asked mike.

"Well we wanted to get this off our chests if we were going to be friends." Mike said looking down at the grass.

"Ok." Warren said

"Well," Trent started "You know those kids that got killed a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yah" I said

"Yah your looking at them." Mike finished it off.

"Told you shell!"

"Never doubted you for one sec warren." I told warren right in front of Trent and Mike.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked

"Well," Warren said while leaning forward " We knew from the begining that you two were the ones killed by vampires, So, that would make you vampires to."

"Oh." Trent said while looking down at his pants

"Dont worry I wont bite. Im one of you, to." Warren stated like they were one of his long lost friends.

********


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

*******

New friends always have a side to them you dont know about. In this case Mike and Trent, they had a big side to them that wasnt exposed.

*******

That night after Warren, mike, Trent, and I talked i stayed up late, thinking about evrything.

In the midst of everything the house went dark.

"Warren," No answer. " Nik-" My words cut short by a hand covering my mouth.

"Im sorry shell. I really didnt want to do this and if i didnt they'd kill me."

"Wrent?" My word muffled by the hand thats over my mouth.

"Yah shell it's me."

"Hey, Trent, snap out of it! It's what we have to do, and i'm not sorry we did it," This voice sounded alot like Mikes. "Scared shell? You should've gone with your first instinct about us." Mike said in a menecing tone.

I flinched and Mikes grip got tighter.

"I suggest you stop moving shell or kuput goes warren."

"Warren has nothing to do with this, whatever this is."

"Well, Shell, sure he does. See the boss lady wanted us to get anyone that associated with you ."

"Come on Mike, you dont have to do this. We finally have a friend that respects us." Trent said in a pleading voice.

Not anymore i thought in the back of my head.

"I understand that Trent," For a second i thought that mike may let me go "but we cant let that get in the way of what we have to do."

Next thing, I knew I was being carried to a black hummer.

"This wont hurt a bit."

I was out within a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14: Figured out

*******

"Mike... let... me... go!"

Mike tightened his grip on my wrist, causing the bone to crack. I flinched at the sound but the bone was nothing.

It was dark outside except for the single porch light. We were approching a house, a large house that looked alot like my old house.

When I looked back at the porch I realized that there were two figures standing there.

"You've got her. Good job boys." A womens voice said. It riminded me of the first time I met warren. Voice smooth and velvety.

"Are warren and all the others ok?" Trent asked.

The woman and the man disregarded Trents question.

"I want you to take her inside and put her in the basement." A mans voice said.

Mike started to lead me up the porch. When we reached the lit part of the porch I looked at the vampires. They looked oldly like my mother and father.

A memory of them flashed through my mind. My parents with me when I had just learned to walk. Me teatering back and forth, my mother and father clapping and laughing.

******

I ended up in a small room with one lone light.

Just then Trent, Mike and there two creators.

"Lets cut right to the chase," The man said." Have you seen this picture before?"

"Yes, I have," I said while thinking in the back of my mind the only people that ever had that were....

My parents. Just then It all clicked together.

My parents werent dead. they had been bit by vampires. they've just been avioding me all these years to keep me safe. But why should they come out now about it?

And where were my parents?

Right.

In.

Front.

Of.

Me.

"My parents arent dead. Why didnt you guys tell me or at least try and come get me."

"Clever girl. You've always been that way sweetheart," My mom said, well not my mom really anymore." And dating this one, REALLY clever."

My mind suddenly shot back to warren, thinking _Is he alright?_

_He's fine, he's locked up in your parents room, but he's finding a way out._

_Trent. _I thought with a sight of relief in my thought.

_Stall, just to spare some time for warren. I know your good at talking so just do it._ Trent commanded.

_Okay._ I said in a calm voice.

"Why the dreams? You sending me messeges that your not dead through dreams?" I asked, my voice smooth.

"What?" My mother asked like she hadn't heard me.

"You heard me answer my question."

_Nice._ Trent's husky voice said

_Thanks, first thing that came to mind. _I thought back.

"I was easier to tell you that we were here and not expose the danger to you." My father said.

"You trusted warren, Why cant you trust us?" My mother said.

_That's true._

_No! The've killed more than a hundred humans in thier two years. They keep track in this book!_ _I saw it!_ Trent shouted with his mind.

The next thing I know Warren bust throught the door so fast that I dont see him Take a hold of my mothers neck.

"Let them go." Warren said sternly.

"You better listen to him he'll kill you, and enjoy it."

An evil grin spred across Warrens face. He didnt have to say anything for them to get that.

"If you go with them your brothers dead." I could tell she that she ment that mike would kill him.

"He's already dead," Warren said "I killed him."

"What about you Trent? Your going to give up everthing here, everything that we provided you?"

"You've provided me absoletly nothing. You've proved that what I am is a sin, is a discgrace."

Out of no were thier dead, blood everywere. I was never so relieved that people were dead before. Expesially my mother and father.

That night we took Trent in as family. Tomorrow would be the day we could finally trust him.


	15. Chapter 15: Family ties

Today was an important day for us all. Trent would become part of Warrens family and I would get to meet his family and friends.

Niki came into my room and sat on my bed and stared at me for a couple of seconds.

I noticed. "What?"

"Happy thats all." Next thing I know niki's arms are thrown around my neck. I was suprised

"Thank you." I whispered in Niki's ear.

She just squeezed harder like saying No, thank you.

At that she let go and left the room, right when trent walked in.

"My nerves are killing me and I cant sit cause I'll just get up again. Music's not helping, I settle on one song for about thirty seconds than change it. Walkings not helping much either cause I cant really go anywhere. I even day dreamed and layed in bed, but nothing seems to work. So i thought talking to you would help." He said while looking at the ground.

"You know I talk to myself to when my nerves get the best of me to." He laughed at that.

"Your like my sister, my bestfriend. I've never had that before." Trent met my eyes.

There was a moment for a time that we were silence, and in that time he feed me memories. When he helped Warren and I escape, when we first met. Everything.

Something interupted our memories.

"Trent, come on it's time." Warrens mother was calling.

"Deep breath." I said.

********

The ceromony was somewhat like a wedding. People dressed up, theres preacher and thousands of guest. Trent and I walked into the backyard.

"Wow." Trent said

"Yah I know." I said while cranking my neck to see over the crowd.

Warren wasnt anywere in the crowd. Just then strong hands clamped down on my shoulders.

"Hey." It was warren.

"Who are all of these poeple? I aksed

"Friends of the familys"

Warren pointed to a tall, thin guy with long straight brown hair, black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and a tux jacket on.

"He's my best friend, Gian. We were in a band together when I lived in australia."

That caught me by suprise.

"Wait, you live in australia?" I asked

"Yah," Warren said "I've lived in about every place in the world."

"Wow, I'm jelous." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hold on I want you to meet Gian and his family." Warren said.

He stopped at a group people. They all looked towards me.

Warren waved me over.

"Shell this is Gians' family," He gestured to each vampire. "This is his mother Elaine, his father Richard, his brother Tarrence and..."

"Warren?" A soft but deep vioce said.

"Gian," Warren said while slowly turning around "Gian!"

Gian looked over warrens shoulder, right at me.

"Who's the human?"

"Well she's shell and kinda my girlfriend."

"Kinda?" I asked a little dissapointed.

Warren diregarded my question.

Gian stuck out his hand.

"Well I'm Gian. As you already know. Warrens best friend." Gian said with a little edge of competition in his voice.

Warren seemed not to notice.

"Nice to meet you, _Gian_." When I said Gians' name Warren seemed to notice, and looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"Why dont you guys talk and I'll be right back." Warren said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Gians poster suddenly got straighter, I could tell he didnt like this.

"You know there's no doubt that im his favorite. To him your just a thing."

I highly doubted that. But an instict in the back of my mind told me that trent was right.

"No I dont believe that. I just think that your jelous." I satted a-matter-of-factly.

He didnt like that.

"You dont know what your talking about." Gian said his jaw clenched fist stuffed into his pockets.

He walked away without a futher word.

"I leave you alone for one second, with my bestfriend and you scare him off." When I turned around his face was stone still, plastered with confusion and hurt.

"Warren I-"

He walked away out of the yard looking for Gian.

*******

The ceromony started without Warren and Gian to be there.

"He's a cute kid." I heard one vampire say about Trent.

"Yah he deserves this." I hear another vampire say back.

When Trent got up font, in font of everybody he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

Trent sensed somthing was wrong.

_Whats wrong?_ Trents voice enteres my head.

_Nothing. Dont worry about it. _I thought back.

_Ok._

The ceremony continued without any interuptions. It eneded in what seemed like minutes.

When everyone cleared out, I lefted right out of there.


	16. Chapter 16: Getting to know you

Walking the streets of my town is very soothing. Cars racing past, the smells of junk food. I stopped at a local burger king and sat down in a booth. Nothing ever makes sense in my life, nothing at all.

"Shelby!" I heard a muffled voice yell. "Shelby!"

It was trent running down the street. When he reached the inside of the burger king he sat right on the oppisite side of the booth.

"I was looking fo you." Trent said.

"And I was honestly looking for peace and quiet."

_What happened? _Trent asked.

_I met warrens bestfriend Gian and i screwed it up and they both walked off. Im sorry. _

_Come on, nothing to be sorry about. Keep talking. I'll listen._

_Well Gian said all these things and I thought he's right. nothing makes sense in my life. You know what I meen?_

_Yah, I know exacally what you meen. What did he say to you? _Trent asked me carefully.

_Well he said that to Warren he was always his favorite and I was just a thing to warren. And then I said to him that he was just jelous and he walked out._

_Oh, well thats typicall. _

_What do you meen? _I asked

_Dont laugh, but when I was human I was sort of a ladys man. _Trent looked at me to see if I was laughing.

I wasnt.

_I'm not suprised. Go on._ I simply stated.

_The girls would always be fighting that they were my favorite. Then they all blambed each other of being jelous. It always ended up in one of them being mad and walking away. I would alwas ignore it._

_You're a guy I'm a girl, big difference here Trent!_

_Ok you want me to give you a better theory?_ Trent asked with a hint of comical relief.

_Sure, thank you!!! _

_Well warren could have talked to this guy, whats his name?_

_Gian._

_Yah, and make him realize that you werent so bad and he wont worry about it. And niether will you._ Trent finished.

"Thanks." I said out loud.

" No problem. Lets go back to the house."

*******

"I dont want to walk in that door. What if he's there and wont forgive me. Both of them." I said to trent while staring at the front door of the household.

"Come on remember what I told you. Ok?"

"Alright."

When we stepped into the living room, everyone was sitting there.

"Thank the lord," I heard Niki say from another room "Good you guys didnt runaway or anything."

Niki gave both Trent and I hugs.

"We're fine. Just had to get away from the house for alittle while."

"Oh, Trent I have to give you something."

When we reached the room I was staying in I grabbed to neckleses of my dresser.

"Here." I handed him a dog tag.

"Shelby Nicole McWitt, best friend and sister." Trent read out-loud.

"And I have yours, see. Trent Andrew St. Vincent-Reading, brother and bestfriend."

When I looked up I realized that we were both crying.

We both laughed

"Thanks." He said while giving me a hug.

"Your welcome. Now we'll always be close to each others hearts." I said into his ear.

" Am I inturrupting something." Gian said

"Not really Gian." I said while looking down at the floor.

"Thats the Jack----" Trent said with fury on his voice

"Trent!"

"Ok, I'll shut up!" He said putting his hands above his head like he was being arrested.

"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was very wrong of me to say that."

"Warren told you to say that. It sounds like him."

"Ok, look, Im sorry alright. Warren did tell me to say sorry and everything. " Gian said with anger leaking into his voice.

"Yah, Whatever, fine."

Gian walked out with a slam of the door.

"That the ass that told you that you were a thing to warren. My god shell!"

"Yah I know."

******

Trent and I decided to star gase that night. It turned out to be more than that.

"You know I really dont know you." Trent said

"And I dont know much about you," I said back. "I'll start. Well my birthday is June 6th 1992. I was born in Neptune, Nj. My mom always said that I had a high spirit even when I was first born. Everyone said I looked most like mother, just like we were twins. I thought they died the day I graduated the 8th grade."

"I'm still feel bad about you know, killing your parents."

"Yah, you know what? I rather them dead than you and Warren and the whole family. They did me no good so I owe you a thank you. So what about you. Your family and everything?"

"Well I was born right here in Dallas. I had a brother as you already know, Mike. My birthday is September 7th 1992. When I was little I always wanted to be in a great rock band. That failed as you can see. I never believed in mythical creaters even when my mom told my bed time storrys and everything. The wierd things is just two years ago I was a vampire for halloween, just to be funny you know? Then a month ago I was dead for the first time. And this is what I came back as, a vampire. So how's that for a little summry of my life?"

"That's alot." I said in a quiet voice felling bad.

"Well I guess it's all worth it. I never really did like my brother, but to do this to my parents it sucks. You know how I feel, right?"

"Yah."

"Lets go on a happier subject. Whats your favorite book?" Trent asked me while turning on his side.

"Uhhh, I really dont know. Every book I read is my favorite book."

"Well I dont really read, never did." Trent said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Im not judgeing."

"Im wearing the dog tag. I'm not going any were without it." Trent said while yawning.

"Me to."

Thats were the night ended. We both fell asleep almost immidtly.


	17. Chapter 17: Fight

When I woke up the next morning Trent wasnt there. I ran in the house as fast as I could into the house.

"Warren," I yelled. My heart beating fast in my chest."Trent!"

"Calm down Trents in the shower and I'm right here." Warren said while taking me up in a hug.

I was infurreated by this.

Warren senced my fustration, madness.

"I thought you'd understand! You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to be understanding!"

I stared at warren.

"Kinda." I said coldly.

"What?!"

"You said that I was kinda your girlfriend to gian."

"Well I didnt mean it!" I said with so much madness that warren took a step back.

"You must of ment it! It came out of your mouth."

"I knew you were going to do this! I knew it!" He yelled

"Warren Shell? You guys alright?" Trent asked from the top landing.

I looked up to see Trent's face confused. He knew what was going on.

"Everythings fine Trent." I said with the calmest voice I could.

"Everythings just fine Trent." Warren said with infanite anger in his voice.

The next thing I know Warren lurches at Trent.

I race to the top of the landing.

"Warren stop, youre hurting him!"

Next thing I knew warren bites Trent on the shoulder.

An from what I know Vampire venom kills other vampires.

******

5 hours later Trent wakes up.

"Shell, Warren? Are you guys alright?"

"No were not. Are you alright? I asked on the brink of tears.

"Yah, what happen?" Tren said while trying to sit up. He failed misrebally.

"Just lay down. Warren bit you because he thought you were trying to brake us up."

"Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Yah. Please dont remind me, alright?"

"Have you been crying?" Trent asked in a child like voice.

"No," I said whiping my eyes"what made you think that?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Trent said

It was Warren.

"I'll come back later." I whispered in Trents ear.

While walking out the door Warren caught my arm.

"Wait Shell. I really wanted to talk to you."

I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"You almost killed him. Killed him!" I yelled at him with all the madness I had left.

"He was trying to take you away from me! I cant loose you."

I laughed.

"You think thats the problem? That Trent is trying to get to know me?"

Warrens face straightened out.

"Yah, next time ask."

"Shoot Shell. Next time tell me."

"Well like I said next time ask." I said while walking back to the room.

When I reached the room and saw Trents eyes they werent that blue I remembered, they were that ruby red that signifyed he was hungry.

"Your hungry arent you?"

"Yah. It's killing me. Dont take this the wrong way but I can just smell the blood rushing through you. It makes me want to kill you." Trent said with a frown on his face.

"Hey, I understand. I'll go see if there is any blood in the freezer downstairs."

I went downstairs, to the kitchen and looked in the frezzer. There was nothing but blood. I took out two bags of AB positive and put them in a mug for Trent.

When I got back upstairs Trent looked as if someone were taking over him.

I run over to the bed and hold him down by the shoulders.

"Trent, look at me," I said. that calmed him down a little bit."I have the blood."

"Give it to me." he said after a long, low snarl came out of his mouth.

I gave it to him. He finished it within 2 seconds.

"Thank you." Trent said

I noticed that his eyes started to return to that clear blue I knew and the shaking stop.

"Ok, Im going to go to my room know just let me know if you kneed me. Knock on the wall or something."

He shook his head drifting of to sleep.

Today was hektic enough that when I hit the bed I fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18:Promises,Problems,Forgiveness

Today little did I know that today would be the day I got detention over pretecting someone I loved.

It was the begining of the morning and as always I wasnt fully awake.

_Shell!_ A troubled voice entered my head.

It was homeroom and I wasnt fully awake. Mr. Floyd was taking attendence and I thought I was going crazy.

_Shell! Look down the hallway!_

At that point I figured out what was going on.

I raced out the classroom. Down the hallway a crowd of kids stood watching Trent and the school bully AJ fighting.

"I got a feeling something was wrong." Warren said rushing to my side.

"Oh god not after everything he's been through."

Warren and I rushed to were AJ had Trent pinned against a locker.

When I looked at Trent his lip was butsted and there were multiple bruises all over his face.

A struggled gasp came out of his mouth.

"Oh right." I said rememebering why I was there.

Warren and I looked at each other. At that point we both knew what to do.

With that AJ fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Trent landed on his feet, rubbing his neck.

"Thanks guys." He said, his voice raspy.

All three of us begin to walk down the hallway, until Mrs. Burns stopped us.

"You four to my office, **Now**!" Mrs. Burns said with emphasis on the word now.

Mrs. Burns Office was normal. Pictures of her husband, Family, Sons, Daughters, Grandkids etc.

"Im going to cut right down to the chase. AJ I know you started this fight,"

"If this little maget didnt go and say something about me..." It was Trents turn inturerupt someone.

"That I didnt do. I did nothing at all." Trent said his voice rising a tad bit.

"Shell and Warren as for you two, I know that Trent here is your friend and you were trying to defend him but you two will have detention for punchin AJ." Mrs. Burns said with a straight face on.

I was about to protest, but I decided to leave it alone.

"Ok you all can go back to class."

And with that we all left with detention or without it.

******

Five people were in detention.

A stoner probabally caught with a cigerette.

A long haired skater who just got detention because he wanted to.

Warren.

Some emo kid that couldnt make a single friend in this school. This one had to many piercings.

And me.

Warren tucked a note under my arm.

**Shell,**

**When we get home be ready at 7:00. Theres a dress in your colset.**

**Warren**

I looked at Warren and he met my eyes.

Fine I mouthed.

Warren smiled that wonderful smile that I loved. Just then I realized how much I missed him.

Time ticked by slowly. Finally the hour had passed.

Warren and I walked out together without saying anything.

******

When I got home I walked up to Trents room.

"Im going to forgive him." I said while standing in Trents doorway.

He looked up, a little suprised.

"It's about time." He said smiling.

"He's taking me out to dinner. He slipped me this note in detention saying be ready at 7:00 and that there a dress in my closet."

"Go look in your closet." Trent suggested.

I ran to my room and threw open the doors, And there was a blue dress bag. I walked over to the bag an opened it.

The dress was beautiful. It was blue, a deep midnight blue with a black bow on the back.

"I thought you would like it," Trent said "Warren told me all about this."

I walked over and hugged Trent as hard as I could.

"I love it. Thank you."

Trent went back to his room and I was left alone.

******

It's 7:00 and theres a knock on my door.

"Hold on." I yelled at the door while trying to find the other shoe.

I had my hand on the door knob.

When I opened the door Warren was standing there with his tux on.

Smiles grew on both of our faces.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Im guessing you apologised to Trent?" I asked.

"Yah, why?"

"Nothing."

We walked out to Warrens car in silence. Warren opened the door for me.

When we started moving I figured I'd say something know to get it over with.

"Im sorry. I was just really mad at you. I didnt want to forgive you quick because I thought you would just do it to me again. Just you won't do that to me again, right?"

He took my hand. I could tell that ment he'd never do it again.

"Were are we going?" I asked Warren. Thats the one detail he left out.

"Out to dinner."

Finally we were there. Old and young couples were walking in dressesd up and everything.

We were sitted quickly. Warren was very well known here.

"Your wife is beautiful sir." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Warren said without hinting that I was only his girlfriend.

"You know that lady just called me your wife. That doesnt bother you at all?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, Cause I hope that you'll be there to be my wife." Warren said blushing a little bit.

"I will be and you know that." I said.

"Here I want you to have this" He said taking a box out of his tux jacket pocket.

He placed the box in font of me.

I took it hesetintly. I opened it.

"Its an engagment ring." I said aloud

Some people behind us looked at our table.

"Yah, I know. I got it cause I wanted you to have it so I know that you'll keep your promise of marrying me."

"Of course I will." I said while taking his hand.

******

When we got home, I went into the backyard and just sat there for a little bit. It was a warm night out.

"You know tonights a beautiful night." I heard Trent say to some-one.

"Yah, why dont we go join Shell outside." Warren answered back.

"Yah why dont ya." I yelled back.

They did.

For the rest of the night we sat there just talking away. The night just drifted through our hands.


	19. Chapter 19: Engament

Two months have passed since Warren gave me the ring. At night I would just take the box and look at the ring and think why so soon? Why now?

Today I didnt worry about it all.

"How bout the three amigos." Trent said. We were being stupid and trying to come up with a name for our group.

"No. Just doesnt fit us. How about we quite with this. It's been two hours."

"But we vowed to try to come up with one." Trent pleaded.

"Who would call us this name anyways?" I aksed, wondering what he wa going to say next.

"Us. Thats who," Trent replied."Okay! I'll shut it."

"Shell can I ask you something?" Warren spoke for the first time today.

"Yah whats up Warren?"

He hestitaed.

"Shell I'm ready to comitt. I dont know about you but I know about me. And I'm ready. So, Shell McWitt,"

"Warren."

"Will you marry me?" Warren finished.

I looked at Trent.

_Do what you have to do. I'll be happy, remember were like brother and sister. Say yes._

_Okay. _I thought back.

I had to way my own options. We had some pretty good times together. One fight, Just one fight.

"Yes Warren I'll marry you."

_Happy?_ I thought to Trent.

_Yah, really happy. _

"Hold on." I told Warren

I ran to the room to get the ring of my dresser.

I looked at it one more time.

I ran back outside to were Warren and Trent were standing.

"Here." I gave Warren the ring.

He put the ring on my finger.

Even though Im getting married at the age of sixteen I feel its right. I walked on cloud nine for the rest of the day.


End file.
